Bring Me To Life
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: WARNING: NEW MOON SPOILERS. Speculatory fiction of 'what if Bella agreed to actually going to Las Vegas'. Bella and Edward elope slightly and plan her death before she turns into a full member of the Cullen family. What problems will arise now?
1. Viva Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of these characters. They are all of the brillant work of Stephenie Meyer I am simply using them to adapt them to a story line of my own imagination. I do not claim these characters, plot references nor places as my own creation.

**Warning:** This is speculatory of 'What if Bella agreed to going to Las Vegas' so it will contain spoilers of the Sequel of Twilight: New Moon up until the point in which Edward asks Bella to marry him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared absently out the windshield as the lights and neon signs flashed by me in the blur. A stupid grin was pressed to my face as I turned to face Edward. His face was stone still as he concentrated on the road, dodging and speeding past everyone else. The silence between us gave my mind time to think about what we were about to do, and why I was doing it. After tonight I could be with Edward forward. Exhaling heavier then I had initially intended Edward turned abruptly and looked at me with mild surprise,

"something wrong Bella?" He asked with an amused expression. I knew exactly what he was thinking. When I had first suggested Vegas he had taken it as a joke; I had too, sort of. Now that we were actually in Las Vegas he thought I was going to back down.

"No." I said determinedly. "Just thinking about my- our life together, _forever until the end of eternity._" I was sure to accent that part of my speech. He growled slightly and turned away causing me to smirk despite myself.

He was still thoroughly against turning me at any time, but a promise was a promise. I'd marry him if he turned me, _tonight_ hopefully. The sooner the better, already the year of difference between us was heart wrenching for me. The silence didn't last long as Edward tried futilely to sway my decision,

"seriously Bella… Your soul is worth a lot more then this." I tuned him out, slowly beginning to grow sick of the whole 'I'm not good enough for you'. Obviously Edward hadn't read many fairy tales when he was a human. Heroes like him were _always_ good enough for the damsels in distress, especially when they made it a point in business to keep them safe. "And I just don't want to see you condemned to a life of murder…" He finished. I had completely missed that entire monologue. I sighed heavily and leaned over running my finger along his jaw line and then over his lips before I pulled away.

"Edward I love you. That should be enough. Also, I don't want to _cease to exist_ one day knowing you'll shortly follow. I can't live with the thought that my life is the life support for your own. That's not fair. Carlisle said it himself you _shine_ Edward. You're an amazing person who is loved by so many people and when you go and do something as stupid and selfish as trying to take your life because **I'm not around anymore** it hurts people." I bit my lip, perhaps I had been a bit _too_ sharp. Edward didn't say anything at first, and had it been someone else I would've thought they were trying to catch their breath. But this was Edward, he didn't need to breath.

"I don't like to admit when I'm wrong." He said grudgingly, "so I'm not. It would hurt people more to watch me walk around with a _lifeless_," at this point he chuckled dryly, "look in my eyes because I took your soul away-"

"EDWARD!" I exclaimed finally having lost it, "I won't be any different, cold- yes, a bit more pointy- yes, and hungry constantly- definitely, but I'll see be Bella… Accident prone, clumsy hu- vampire." I corrected myself quickly, "and think of it this way," I said with a childish grin, "with vampire abilities I may be able to stay on my feet longer then usual." He laughed, and I sighed in relief.

It was then that I realised we were sitting outside the 'Sunshine Wedding Chapel' how ironic. As if on cue the song on the radio changed and the words flew out softly making me laugh, _Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_ I grinned and leaned over brushing my lips, slowly and politely on his own before I muttered against them,

"aren't we suppose to be getting married?" I asked my eyebrows perking upwards.

"Yeah, and then we're supposed to stage a car crash to prove your death." He grumbled darkly under his breath, for the reason I assumed to be because he didn't want me to hear him, as he pushed the car door open and got out. Before my hand was even on the latch he had it open and was pulling me out onto my feet. I could tell he wasn't pleased with the situation. I pouted lightly and set both my hands on his cheeks pulling him down to my level as kissed him again,

"could you at least pretend like you love me?" I teased. Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close,

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever doubt my love for you." He said severely. I grinned despite the fact he was deadly serious,

"Isabella Marie _Cullen_," I corrected him, "as I'm about to become." Edward sighed defeated and nodded a small smile breaking out on his lips,

"I like the sound of that." He whispered softly as though someone was listening to us. I made to kiss him again but he was already pulling me eagerly to the doors of our soon to be wedding chapel. Obviously he was rather good at hiding his true feelings; so I wasn't the only one looking forward to this slightly. As he stopped at the door and pulled it open I chanced fate and set my hands on his chest,

"Edward…" I began softly, "promise me we'll have a proper wedding when I'm- you know." I begged softly. Edward let out an inaudible groan, which made me arch an eyebrow until he said,

"another Rosalie… just what I needed." I playfully swatted at his chest before I headed through the chapel doors.

A wrinkled old woman sat behind the reception desk of the chapel picking at her overly long hot pink nails. As the door swung shut behind us she looked up suddenly and grinned,

"Edward Cullen?" She offered as I turned to Edward with questioning eyes. He shrugged and nodded to the woman who continued at this slight, fluid gesture,

"they're waiting for you in the Sanctuary." She said sweetly Edward nodded once more before leading me softly into the Sanctuary.

"You pre-registered?" I tried softly. Edward chuckled, and I assumed this was a 'yes'. I wondered idly why he wasn't saying anything, was he nervous? Maybe we shouldn't do this- this was rather binding.

I didn't need to worry anymore my question was answered the moment the doors swung open and we walked inside.

"BELLA!" Alice's sweet voice exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck in a tight embrace, I coughed,

"Not… vampire… yet…" I gasped through her death grip. Her fairy-like laughter tinkled out as she released me.

"Naturally." She cooed, "I'm just **so** excited. I knew you two would do it, I saw it!" She exclaimed happily before Jasper laughed and pulled her back towards him. The question that had been weighing on mine, and I assumed Edward's, had just been answer. Of course Alice would've seen this coming. I bit my lip as I looked around; _all_ the Cullen's were here. Rosalie included.

_Thanks Alice_ I thought to myself as the blood rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment. I was momentarily distracted as the priest cleared his throat,

"if you don't mind I'd like to get started. I have more customers tonight." I nodded, and I think Edward nodded as well. He gripped my hand as the Cullen's took their seats in the pews. He squeezed it gently, for Edward, which to me felt rather tight yet oddly comforting. He let go and followed the priest down the aisle to wait at the front for me. So ceremoniously and yet here I was, getting married in a wedding chapel _in Las Vegas_.

Edward waited patiently and I wished I knew what he was thinking as I slowly walked down the aisle to Rose and Esme humming childishly the wedding march. It kind've felt like my birthday- everything blown out of proportion, especially when the humming only made me more nervous, and embarrassed. As I slowly walked towards Edward, my destiny, my mind chaste me for this false wedding; it certainly wasn't what I had pictured as a child. But I told myself it was okay- I was about to marry the greatest ma- vampire I ever knew. I grinned at this thought rather comforted. Yes- this was okay. I held my head more erect, with more confidence as I passed the Cullen's in the pews. My eyes fell on the small smile Rosalie was resisting on her face. I knew she'd warm up to me eventually. I swallowed as I turned to face Edward. His eyes were dancing gloriously as he watched my every movement.

I couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious. I was about to get married in cotton pyjama pants and a tang top, Edward had wasted no time in getting me in the car to prove himself right about me not truly expecting to get married in Vegas. But now, I don't think there was a doubt in either of our minds that this could possibly be wrong. This was exactly what I wanted, nothing more, nothing less. With one last step I finally found myself at his side staring bright-eyed up at him a giddy smile plastered to my lips. Edward reached out once more and took my hand in his giving one more encouraging squeeze before we both turned to the priest.

One more fleeting thought flitted through my mind. _Renée._ I pushed it to the back of my mind, one my mother would whole-heartedly disagree with what we were about to do, and secondly she'd never know because after this I was scheduled to die. I winced lightly and felt Edward stiffen turning I looked up at him and grinned slightly just to comfort him that I was okay with all this. I told myself it was for the better; Charlie and Renée were better off thinking I was die then what I was really dealing with, between Victoria, Jacob and the Volturi. I don't think they'd be able to handle it. _Less pain, less pain…_ I chanted in my head as words of comfort. I was vaguely making out what the priest was saying something about Edward taking me to be his wife. Like in a dream I heard Edward's far away voice say 'I do', I wasn't breathing at this point.

My mind was going over all the pain that Charlie and Renée would suffer after my death, the endless grief and loss… The hole. They would have a hole; like mine. I couldn't bear the thought of how they would handle it.

"Bella?…" I heard someone whisper. Blinking I woke from my thoughts and looked around, Edward was staring down expectantly at me. I realised it was my turn, I blushed heavily for a moment until I heard Edward speak again, this time fluid, soft, light…meant only for me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand we're very different…" **He thought I was backing down on my love!**_No!_ I screamed futilely at him, but I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts. I turned away from him to the priest,

"I do… for all of _eternity_." I whispered the last part but I knew every single Cullen had heard it and they all knew what I meant.

The priest grinned and turned to Edward,

"the rings?" He asked expectantly. I watched as Edward slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. I frowned, I had been with him the entire time since he had proposed and _admitted to have not bought them._ I turned to look over my shoulder at Emmett who was smirking at me then poked a thumb in Rosalie's direction. A questioning look poised itself on my face before I mouthed 'thank you' to her. She nodded reluctantly seemingly peeved that Emmett had given her away. I turned back as I felt Edward lift my hand and slowly slid the ring onto my finger.

"With this ring I bind myself to you for all eternity," that word was being tossed around a lot today, "for better or for worse," I didn't need to be psychic to know he added, 'for worse more then better' in his head because of my accident magnet I wore with _some pride_. I chuckled lightly listening carefully as he continued, "for sickness and in health," a twisted grin came over his features, "for now and for ever. You're my life Bella, my soul, my motivation and the light that keeps me from the darkness inside." My eyes were slowly burning, I knew it was all true, everything he said.

"Without you, I would truly cease to exist. You're the reason for everything, the reason I hold on, the reason why I'm so strong… I love you forever and for always." He reached forwards and brushed the tear that was slowly tracing it's way down my cheek. I gave him these half-grin accompanied by a light sob as he turned my hand over and kissed my palm. _My turn_ I thought grimly, not because I didn't want to do it but because I didn't have anything to compete with his vows. Sucking in a deep breath I closed my eyes to regain my composure before I opened them again ready to try. I took the ring from the priest and grabbed Edward's hand slowly taking my time to run my fingers over his skin,

"with this ring…" I began quietly, "I bind myself to you, body, soul, _heart, _for all eternity." I said softly, "through all the bad times, and especially all the good ones…" I said looking up fleetingly before resuming, "for all the times I'll stay by your side when it's one of _those_ days… just to make up for all those hours by my hospital bed…" I whispered so only he could hear with a grin,

"I'm never leaving you, I swear on…" life didn't seem to be appropriate as I was losing it shortly, "on my soul that I'll always be here. There was a time in my life when you were gone and it was the hardest time of my entire life. I **never** will feel that way ever again, and **never **will you feel that way. With these bindings I sew up everything in our past, this is our beginning, a new page in our stories… one we're definitely going to write together." It was coming out more as a promise to myself more then a promise to him. Or at least that's how the priest would interpret it. I think, no, I knew Edward understood everything I was saying. "Complete me, make me whole again… Bring me to life." I smirked at the irony of what I had just said before I finished, "I love you… I have always loved you."

I heard Alice let out a small choked sob at this as the priest declared happily,

"you may kiss the bride." I continued to smirk as I watched him lick his lips before leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips. I expected it to be the same as all the others- but no this was so much different. It sent shocks through my body, my knees shook threatening to give out, and I clasped myself to him just in case as my head started to spin and I filled with this indescribable emotion. He reluctantly pulled away and I was seeing stars,

"we'll need to sign a marriage certificate." The priest said nodding to the table not to far from us. Edward grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers as he led the way.

"Yes, we ought to do that shouldn't we Mrs. Cullen." I swooned at the title and nodded dreamily as I followed him over. Alice wasn't far behind to sign as the witness and I silently wondered if maybe Edward had _told_ them to come. I watched as he leaned over the table and gracelessly signed his name in his amazing script writing before he held out the pen to me. I leaned down and set the tip to the paper before turning to smile at him as I turned back to the paper and quickly scribbled my messy signature next to Edward's before holding out the pen to Alice.

She skipped forward and quickly wrote her name making mine look easily the messiest on the page.

"Congratulations…" The priest said before he handed Edward the certificate and left us alone. Alice immediately threw her arms around me crying in joy,

"we're sisters at last!" She cried into the crook of my neck. I grinned and returned the hug. Before long I found myself the middle of a vampire group hug, congratulations and welcomes were being passed around to Edward and myself. Once the chaos ended Edward was finally able to get back to my side as they cleared off. He bent down and kiss me lightly again before mumbling,

"not long until I can truly kiss you." He said with a grin. My eyes grew doe-like and I spun on him,

"REALLY!" I exclaimed happily. I wouldn't have ever said it but there was the fear that I'd become Mrs. Cullen and then need to explain that to my parents because he wouldn't go through with it.

"Bella… even if I decided I didn't want to do it, that would not stop you, Carlisle is still more then willing to do it. And I'd be breaking a promise."

"It's not the first time." I pointed out softly; he nodded slightly before bending down to kiss the top of my head. Encircling one arm around my waist he slowly lead me back down the aisle following the rest of the Cullen's once outside I saw their cars and wondered why I hadn't noticed them before. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it for me. I winced remembering the rest of the plan,

"are you sure you want to trash your car?" I asked furrowing my brow. Edward shrugged, "I can buy a new one, _a faster one_." I chuckled and rolled my eyes, I'd have to get used to money not being an object.

"Yo! Edward, we'll meet you at the house…" Emmett called as he slid into the car and quickly took off leaving the two of us alone in the parking lot once more. As I was sliding into the seat I stopped suddenly,

"wait." I said softly, "you can't turn me at the house." I said suddenly, "the Treaty. Jacob and the gang will be able to hunt you down, and we both know he's _dying_ for a reason to do so." I said gulping.

"Don't worry Bell…" He said softly as he closed the door and walked back around to his side, "we have it all figured out. Besides… who said anything about the Cullen house?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is... at first I thought about making it a one-shot of the wedding, but I decided I wanted to go further... let me know what you think. R&R s'il vous plait


	2. One Last Chance For One Last Dance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of these characters. They are all of the brillant work of Stephenie Meyer I am simply using them to adapt them to a story line of my own imagination. I do not claim these characters, plot references nor places as my own creation.

**Warning:** This is speculatory of 'What if Bella agreed to going to Las Vegas' so it will contain spoilers of the Sequel of Twilight: New Moon up until the point in which Edward asks Bella to marry him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprising, as it was these words didn't bring me comfort at all. What in god's name was Edward planning? This was the ending of _my life_ shouldn't I have a say in how it's done? What a stupid thought, since when did people get a say in how they die. I sighed heavily for what had to be the thousandth time since we had left the Chapel.

"Bella my love," Edward began softly, "could you stop sighing? Everything will be fine- I swear." I turned to look at him with the utmost scrutiny.

"How can you say that? You're planning my death and won't even tell me how it's going to happen." I saw Edward flinched at the word death and wished I had weighed my options of words more carefully. "Sorry… I meant, well you know." He nodded slightly,

"I know…" He finished softly. Even after getting used to Edward's ridiculous speeds it never ceased to amaze me when a trip that normally took 2 days would only take us 8 hours at the most. I grinned, I have been married for 7 and a half hours. 6 of them I had slept through despite mild protests from my side. Edward had explained I would need my energy for the initial transformation, after that I could sleep through most of it to dull the pain some.

Pain, it was like a best friend. Or at least it was for someone like me it was. But then again; I remember what it felt like when James bit me. I pursed my lips in thought for a moment before I shook my head to clear the thoughts that were clouding my mind.

"We're almost in Forks… I'm going to pull over here and let you out." Edward said as he let go of the steering wheel to grab my hand for a moment. I turned to look up at him and nodded slowly wondering how he was going to go about doing this whole death thing. After a second or two he let go of my hand again and pulled over. I watched him watch the highway for a second until we were pretty much the only ones on the shoulder.

"Just get out and head straight into the woods, I have a car parked there." I grinned in spite of the situation,

"you already bought a car?" I asked with a small laugh. Edward returned my grin with that of his own; the one that I loved so much before he shrugged before reaching behind the seat and grabbing a shopping bag from the backseat.

"Alice bought it, don't blame me for what's in the bag." He said with a small laugh as I tentatively reached into the bag. Slowly I pulled out a sweater, low-neck and _pink_. I gave Edward a horrified look before biting my lip,

"could… you turn around?" I asked softly in the most awkward manner. Edward looked slightly put-out before he mumbled something along the lines of 'and here I thought married had benefits.' I laughed slightly, Edward was right marriage had those benefits… but I wasn't ready just yet. Even marriage was a big leap for me. Slowly I began pulling my own shirt off and replacing it with Alice's taste of clothing. I was even more tentative to see what Alice had picked out as bottoms for me; slowly but surely I pulled the monstrous article of clothing out of the bag. I gasped in horror;

"EDWARD! How could you let her buy this!" I exclaimed giving the _short_ skirt the once over. _You won't be Alice's doll for much longer_, I reminded myself as I gave the skirt another horrified look as Edward shook with silent laughter in the seat next to me.

I was reluctant to pull my pants off and replace them with that _thing_ I was expected to wear; but I knew this was the only way the death would be believable. Charlie knew what my pyjamas looked like. I felt horrible about leaving Charlie like this, stealing away into the night with Edward, not even saying goodbye… I felt sick just thinking about it. Quickly I put the skirt on my body and whispered,

"ready…" so Edward could look again. I felt his eyes travel from my exposed thighs to my revealed chest, feeling self-conscious I crossed my arms over my chest quickly before he leaned over me and pushed the door open to let me out.

"Out you get Bella I'm not taking any chances…" He said sternly. I nodded for a moment while in mid-exiting. I stopped completely and turned back around to face him. Leaning in once more I grasped his face in between both my hands before kissing him softly.

"Be safe." I murmured against his lips.

I felt his smile on my lips before he pulled us apart and gently nudged me out the door. I stepped up and turned around to face the car for a moment giving Edward a small smile as I slowly pushed the door closed and backed away stumbling down into the ditch. I wondered how Edward was going to pull off crashing the car and getting himself out safely… I didn't think much of it as I turned around, my back now to the retreating car, and started into the bush. I was careful not to fling branches into my eyes or something as I hiked through the patchy outer layer of the forest until it cleared up a bit and I could walk more relaxed. _Straight ahead_ I repeated to myself as I continued along. Unfortunately, hiking by myself gave me time to think about everything, which certainly wasn't good. My mind roamed to Charlie once again, and Renée, to either I had never said goodbye to. I imagined how they'd feel about my death… for a moment I contemplated turning around and running after Edward until I heard a loud explosion from behind me.

I winced as I spun around to see a cloud of smoke erupting from where he must've crashed the car. I felt sick again and doubled over letting up my breakfast and whatever else was in my stomach. I groaned as I pressed the back of my palm to my mouth. I was such a horrible person; doing this to Charlie and Renée… As I felt my stomach contort again I doubled over further getting ready to vomit once more until I felt Edward's comforting hand on my back rubbing small circles.

"Shh it's okay Bella…" He said softly straightening me up, slowly he reached out and brushed away the tears that must've been on my cheeks… I hadn't known I was crying. He pulled me close against his stone chest and I hugged him tightly. I still didn't know I was crying but I could feel his shirt getting wetter under my face I pulled away, sniffled and wiped my eyes. With a small sigh I looked to my feet still feeling rather low, obviously regretting my decision.

I felt Edward tense against me and I took a sharp breath turning my chin up to look at him;

"I'll be okay; I just feel guilty." I said softly. Edward nodded slightly as he slipped his arm around my waist holding me close to him like he had in Italy. Unhurriedly he led me towards where I assumed the new car was parked. Sure enough a shiny new Mercedes-Benz appeared in a clearing as we stepped out of the thicker brush. I chuckled lightly shaking my head,

"Edward…" I moaned slightly, "always showy…" I finished softly, though I had a feeling the car was under the influence of one Miss Rosalie. Edward grinned and said,

"It's Rosalie and Emmett's wedding present. _For us._" He said pointedly and I groaned, I had forgotten that with dying I'd lose my truck.

"I don't want to drive." I immediately said, even though I had a feeling Edward wanted to do the first test drive, whether he admitted it or not.

I let go of Edward and made my way carefully around the car, my foot caught on a root that was sticking up and I feel forwards quickly catching myself on the car. Edward groaned,

"Bella… get in the car before you actually do die." He said in a teasing tone of voice. I rolled my eyes, pulled the door open and slipped inside. The smell of new car was simply overwhelming, new leather, that strange cleaner smell… I held my breath for a moment as the smell burned my nostrils until I couldn't hold it anymore. I let out a gasping breath just as the car started, I quickly pulled my seatbelt on assuming Edward would go into 'speed-demon' mode with his new toy. He reversed the car and pulled out following the old tracks made previously by the car and out onto the highway through a hidden driveway.

Edward picked up a bit of speed but slowly came to stop as we got stuck in the traffic obviously cause by our wreckage. I unintentionally looked out the window to see the mangled car against the telephone pole, and I don't know why but my eyes flicked to the faces of the cops and fireman controlling the flames. _There he was_. I choked on my breath and doubled over gasping for breath as my eyes burned. The expression on his face; the absolute horror… I closed my eyes and willed the image away this was cruel, unfair… I had seen Charlie absolutely distraught as, I assumed, someone told him it was Edward's car. I couldn't breath; I was choking on the breath that was trying to give me oxygen. I knew Edward was there, I knew he was touching me… but I was miles away. Pretend-dying had to be a hell of a lot worse then actually dying; I was still seeing my life flash before my eyes…

"Edward…" I gasped finally as the shaking and rocking began, "make it stop… get out of here…" I groaned through the tears and convulsions. It was unrealistic, was this was I was suppose to be doing? I doubted it… but then again, what _human_ had ever endured faking their own death? None that I had heard of.

"I'm trying Bella…" He said softly as I finally registered he was rubbing my back. I felt the engine rev and soon thereafter pick up speed. I continued to sit there shaking, trying to put myself under control. I wished I could say, 'I take it back, take me home… let me live' but it was a matter of conflicting interests. Edward, or my parents…

"I loved him…" I whispered softly, "I never told him, but I did…" I continued for a moment feeling the burn in my eyes once again.

"I know Bells… I know." Edward comforted me. I didn't want to think about it, I wanted to forget everything, I wanted to look forward to what was coming; eternity with Edward…

With my eyes still closed I took a deep breath and sat up wiping my eyes, yet still shaking. I reached out and tightly grasped Edward's hand,

"tell me something…" I said hurriedly, "take my mind off of it." I finished softly. I turned to look at Edward's stone expression, I could tell he was re-thinking this whole plan, I could almost feel his emotions… he was worried it was _his_ fault I was so upset.

"I love you." He said simply, it was enough, a huge grin appeared on my face as I leaned over and rested against him,

"I love you too." I said quietly. Edward let go of the steering wheel and wrapped his arm around me, hugging me close to his side once more.

"I'm not leaving you anymore…" He murmured softly, I nodded and continued to stare out the windshield my mind far away from my dad and mum. It had settled on the thoughts of Edward and eternity; just like I had asked for. But the hole would come back; I know it would… and how long it would be there I didn't know.

It didn't take me long after we drove past Forks that I realised exactly _what_ house we were going to, to do this. Alaska. I closed my eyes and let my head relax against Edward's shoulder,

"how long until we get there?" I asked quietly. The Canadian border wasn't far from Forks, but then we'd have to drive all the way through British Columbia, through the Yukon to Alaska, and I didn't know how far into Alaska the house was.

"5 hours." Edward said shortly as I felt him brush my hair off of my face. I frowned slightly, only 5 hours to get through the entire province? "Rosalie played with the engine for me." He added after a moment's pause as though he had read my thoughts. But I knew he couldn't. With my eyes still closed I concentrated on figuring out exactly how fast we were going that it would only take that short of time…

"Bella…" I felt someone jostle me, "Bella my love… wake up." They did it again. Groaning my eyes fluttered open to pure daylight I turned my head slightly to see Edward grinning a flashy grin, I gave him a short, crooked smile as I sat up stiff from my awkward position. Looking out the window I saw light snow still covering the ground as I realised where we were. Sitting up even further I rubbed my sleepy eyes and blinked a few times as Edward said,

"welcome home." I grinned at the sound of this, liking the idea of sharing a home with Edward. He pushed open his door, jumped out and before I had even flinched he was at my side with the door open, his hand extended to help me up.

"I didn't expect you to be so chipper about my change…" I said with a teasing grin, but couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my lips. It was a pleasant change from his usual grumpy expression. "So, can I meet the family now?" I asked playing along with the whole ordeal. Edward smiled and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. I knew this was because he wasn't sure whether everyone would be able to contain him or herself around me. Slowly he led me away from the car and up the driveway to a large, but cozy cottage ahead of us. It amazed me that Edward walked so calmly in broad daylight, but assumed it was because we were in the middle of nowhere. After a few remaining steps we made it to the front door and without knocking Edward grabbed the handle and pushed it open.

Within seconds Alice was in front of us bouncing on her toes, a large doll grin on her face. She quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek before grabbing my hand and dragging me, and Edward, towards what I assumed was the living room where the rest of the family was assembled. I looked around at the new and beautiful faces, each one smiling at me. Obviously Alice had filled them in completely about who I was; or maybe Edward had early this year… well; either way they knew exactly who I was.

"Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate." Alice said in a hurried fashion. Only one I knew right away, Eleazar. The only new male vampire; and the female beside him with his arm around her had to be Carmen… I smiled anyways, after a while I'd know their names. There was a brief chorus of 'hello's' until Esme stepped out and approached me. She leaned in to hug me briefly, I knew this was her attempt at consolation, I just wished there was a way to tell her I'd be okay. She pulled away and went back to Carlisle's side. After another second of awkward silence I decided it was time to bring to light the next step in this crazy plan.

"Where do you want me?" I asked softly looking up at Edward. His face hardened and I worried that for a moment he wouldn't do it. NO. He couldn't betray me like this; not after seeing my reaction to Charlie.

"I've set up a room downstairs…" Carlisle interrupted. I turned to him and gave a brief nod,

"lead the way." I said softly stepping away from Edward to go with Carlisle. But I knew Edward wasn't more then a step behind me. Carlisle nodded and turned away from everyone and walked away silently leading me towards the stairs leading to the basement. I slowly made my way down the stairs, Edward's hand on my shoulder all the way. It seemed like Carlisle had pulled a couch down here, I assumed to keep me comfortable during the process… As I reached the bottom of the stairs my heart was pounding, and I knew both of them could hear it. I turned to look at Edward, he looked rather grim, and stone-like, and I knew it was because he didn't want to do this… but he had promised. And if he didn't Carlisle was here to do it.

Stepping away from him once more I walked over to the couch and took a seat, "want me to lie down?" I asked softly looking to Carlisle. He looked pensive for a moment until he shrugged, "it's up to you really… I suppose Edward will be able to hold you down better if you're lying down…" I nodded and lay down on the couch moving my hair out of the way. With a quick thought I pulled my hair into a ponytail using the tie around my wrist to hold it up that would be best. Like a robot Edward made his way stiffly over to me and knelt at my side. I found it incredibly clichéd, but thought nothing of it. After a moment's pause he lifted my head and sat himself where my head had been. He pulled me up into his lap and hugged me close, staring into my eyes. It wasn't until now that I realised his eyes were completely golden. Always one step ahead, he had fed to keep himself from sucking me dry. I shivered at this thought and suppressed it quickly.

"I love you." He said once again before he kissed my lips tenderly. I nodded once again unable to say anything else; I just wanted him to get it over with… Tilting my head to the side I spread out my neck for him and waited with bated breath. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward look to Carlisle who nodded, which I took to be 'go ahead, if you get overwhelmed I'll pull you away'. I swallowed hard and took my last breath as a human….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is everyone… I'm so cruel with that cliffhanger, I'm sorry. XD But I promise to get another chapter up for you, sorry it took a week school just started up and I was getting adjusted to the work load, but I'm fully ready now… hope you liked. R&R my faithfuls 3


End file.
